


Golden Light and Ocean Blue

by livingonyoghurtandspite



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, M/M, They're like 17 or 18, and they're going to the beach, anyway Richie has a car, idk when can you get a drivers license in the US?, in november, nobody dies of hypothermia, probably not their best idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingonyoghurtandspite/pseuds/livingonyoghurtandspite
Summary: Richie turns around, already knee deep in water. His glasses are reflecting the sun, blinding Eddie. But it's not just his glasses that are blinding him, it's Richie as a whole. Captivating and bright. Like the sun. Hurting when you're looking directly into it, but Eddie would gladly hurt his eyes if it meant looking at Richie. He would probably go blind. He's glad he's not the sun.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Golden Light and Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, this is my first fic and english isn't my first language. (I have no idea how apostrophes work)  
> Anyway, this is a mess but so am I.  
> Enjoy

Over and over many setting suns

I have run, I have waited for the rain to come

When through that mist I see the shape of you 

And I know 

And I know that I'm in love with you

Sun - Two Door Cinema Club

They are sitting in Richie’s car, Eddie is driving.

_They are sitting in the library. Eddie is studying, Richie is not._

_Eddie looks up. Richie is studying. He’s studying him, looking at Eddie’s face. Richie grins._

Eddie grabs the steering wheel tighter and looks at the passenger seat. Richie is sleeping now. His head leaning against the window, his mouth hanging open, a blanket wrapped around him. It’s cold outside. Eddie smiles.

_“Let’s go somewhere.”_

_Eddie looks up, he’s not smiling. “What?”_

_“I said,” Richie repeats, tipping back his chair “Let’s go somewhere.” He leans forward and the chair legs hit the floor with a loud_ clank. _The people around them shoot them disapproving looks._

_Eddie winces. “Sure,” he says anyway “just give me half an hour. Remember that new Batman movie that just came out? Let’s go watch that.”_

_“A new Batman movie?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Nope”_

_A hand lands on the page that Eddie was reading. He sighs in annoyance, looks up._

_Richie is staring at him, again. He looks away._

_“I mean like…_ go _somewhere.” Richie continuous “You know?”_

_Eddie does not know. “Where do you want to go? It’s November. It’s fucking cold outside.”_

_Richie sighs, long and exasperated, and way more overdramatic than Eddie thinks he needs to “I don’t know.” He says. “Just take my car and go somewhere.” He starts to look off into space then and Eddie takes that as his cue to start studying again. He reads half a sentence before Richie whispers “Like a road trip.”_

_Eddie groans in frustration and buries his face in his hands “We have school tomorrow.”_

_“A very short road trip.”_

_“We are not going on a road trip.”_

_Richie kicks at him so Eddie kicks back. They stop when they hear an annoyed_ shh _followed by_ teenagers _. Richie giggles. Eddie starts to read again._

_This time he makes it to the next page before he’s interrupted, his book being snatched away._

_“Hey!” he exclaims trying to rip it out of Richie’s grasp, but he has already stood up and is walking towards the exit._

_Eddie grabs his things and follows him, trailed by the angry looks of the other library goers._

_Richie is waiting outside, leaning against his car, one hand held high above his head displaying the book. Eddie grabs it from him and stuffs it into his bag then looks at Richie who’s making his way towards the driver’s door._

_Eddie grabs the back of his jacket and yanks him back “I’m driving”_

_Richie’s grin starts to grow at that, and he lets himself be pulled back to the passenger’s side door without complaint. Eddie gets in next to him, fastens his seat belt and holds his hand out for the car keys which Richie throws at him without looking, hitting Eddie straight in the face._

_“Let’s violate some traffic rules” Richie says kicking his feet onto the dashboard, and Eddie starts the engine._

They aren’t violating any traffic rules (Eddie makes sure of that) and it isn’t a road trip either. They’d be back in Derry by the end of the day, at least that’s what Eddie hopes. They had school tomorrow after all.

They had been driving for almost two hours now. Richie fell asleep shortly after they left the sign reading ‘welcome to Derry’ behind them, wrapped up in a blanket Eddie had found under the passenger seat. His voice had gotten quieter with each word until complete silence had draped itself over him, the howling of the engine and Richie’s steady breathing the only noise that remained.

The sun is setting in front of them, it’s light blinding and bright in Eddie’s eyes. It is casting dark, yellow shadows across Richie’s body, is draping itself over him like a second blanket made of golden water. Eddie looks at him and his breath catches. Warmth is running down his throat, is spreading inside of him, filling his lungs, and he can’t breathe.

He looks away and inhales. Holds his head high, high above the water, because he can’t drown.

Behind them the night is making its way slowly across the sky. Wrapping the world beneath it in its coat of darkness.

They meet in the middle. Day and Night. Night has once reached out to day, and day took nights hand. Light and darkness. Day took nights hand and her light mixed with her darkness creating an entirely new shade of sky. They have been walking across earth ever since, never getting tired, never letting go.

Eddie lowers the blinds, blocking off the light. Grey envelopes his face.

Richie wakes up when Eddie parks the car. They stopped in a town Eddie can’t remember the name of.

He looks out of the window. Small houses are standing next smaller houses, are standing next to trees and fire hydrants.

He looks towards Richie. He’s yawning, the sea behind him is framing his face. Waves curl around his hair and he’s rubbing at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Seagulls are flying above him.

Eddie opens the door and gets out. Wind blows through his hair; it carries the salty smell of the sea with it. He leans against the side of the car, hands resting on top of it, and looks at the horizon.

Sky meets water. Gold and blue.

The passenger’s side door is thrown open and Richie crawls out of the car. His movements uncoordinated and hectic as he rushes towards the railing that separates concrete from sand. He looks out at the sea, his back turned towards Eddie and when he turns around his smile is big and bright. “How did you find this place?” he asks turning around again.

Eddie walks around the car and stands next to him. “I don’t know,” he says, “I just drove.”

Richie shoots him a look, excitement dancing behind his eyes like light hitting water. He hoists himself up and jumps over the railing, running towards the sea. “Come on!” he calls with a glance over his shoulder and Eddie follows him.

The sand underneath his shoes is soft and with every step he takes he sinks in a bit deeper.

They mark the beach with their footprints. Patterns are created, and with each step they take they leave something of this moment behind. They create a story only they can read, leave notes only they know the sound of.

Richie runs towards the sea and Eddie comes to a halt, looking after him.

Sky meets sea and Richie is standing in their halo of light. A silhouette basking in the existence of a world. Unimportant. _No, not unimportant_ , Eddie thinks.

He lies down then. Because he’s content but also tired and the sun is wrapping the beach and the sea in a golden light and he wants to be a part of this world of honey and glitter. He closes his eyes, not caring about the sand on his clothes or in his hair. He hears the sound of the sea and Richie kicking at the sand, disrupting the steady melody of the waves. Hears him shuffling closer, his feet dragging over the ground, kicking sand grains onto Eddie’s arm when he stops by his side. He doesn’t make an effort to brush them off.

Richie sits down next to him. He’s humming something under his breath. Eddie can’t make out the song, but it complements the sound of the waves hitting the shore nicely, he thinks. It suits Richie. An infinite amount of water, strong and dangerous, traveling across the world only to come to rest at the beach of a nameless city, soft and harmonic, accompanied by the out-of-tune music of someone else.

Richie stands up again, walks towards the sea. An unstoppable tide. Eddie smiles, hears the shuffling of clothes and stops. He opens his eyes and sees Richie taking off his shirt and throwing it carelessly next to his pile of other clothes already laying on the beach.

“What are you doing?” Eddie yells, his voice sounding panicked “Do you know what swimming in water this cold does to your body? You could die from hypothermia!” He doesn’t get an answer, so he stands up and shouts again “Richie!”

Richie turns around, already knee deep in water, a grin plastered onto his face, and Eddie thinks he hates that expression. But behind him the sea is kissing the sun goodnight. Orange and blue, and the colors are fading together, wrapping the body in front of them in a light of water and clouds. And he knows he doesn’t.

Reluctantly he walks towards him, the wind picking up the closer he gets to the sea. Cold air is ruffling his hair and blowing through his jacket, seeping through his clothes and leaving him cold and shaking in front of the waves.

The sun immerses deeper into the sea. The once golden hue that had draped itself across Richie’s face now bronze. His glasses are reflecting the sun, blinding Eddie. But it’s not just his glasses that are blinding him, it’s Richie as a whole. Captivating and bright. Like the sun. Hurting when you’re looking directly into it, but Eddie would gladly hurt his eyes if it meant looking at Richie. He would probably go blind. He’s glad he’s not the sun.

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

“Maybe.”

The grin on Richie’s face starts to grow and he extends his hand towards Eddie. A silent invitation. Silent, unfamiliar.

“I’m not going in there.”

“I won’t let you get sick. Promise.”

And even though Eddie knows that Richie can’t possible keep a promise like this one, he still wants to believe that he can, because he trusts him. Because he’s standing in the sea, and the air is cold, and the wind is cutting, and he is wearing nothing except for his underwear and salty water. And as he takes all of this in, everything that is so unmistakably Richie, something inside of him starts to bloom. Something that has been there for the entirety that he has known Richie for. It made the dark days brighter. Brighter and confusing. But now, he thinks, he finally has a name for it, and the confusion subsides. For a moment he panics, but then he looks at Richie, sees Richie looking at him, expectantly, and the panic starts to dwindle and transform. Excitement, maybe. 

So he takes off his clothes as well. Throws his wool jumper on top of Richie’s Hawaii shirt and takes his hand.

Richie starts to walk backwards into the sea, holding Eddie’s hand, looking into his eyes. The grin on his face starts to transform into something softer, something tender. And then, abruptly, he yanks on Eddie’s arm and pulls him towards him, making him gasp because of the cold water suddenly touching his belly and then again because of their close proximity.

Richie is laughing and Eddie tries to hit him across the head but Richie catches both of his hands and holds them tight, so he opts for kicking instead. He hits him across his shin and knees him in the crotch and Richie doubles over with a scream, still laughing.

“Eds, your mom won’t be happy to see me in this miserable state.”

And because he can’t shut up, he dunks him as well. Holds his head firmly underneath the water, watching him struggle. He feels something grab his ankle, and before he can react the world flips upside down. Cold water fills his mouth and his nose and as soon as he reemerges, he coughs, trying to get rid of the salty taste.

Richie is next to him, coughing as well, and Eddie hits him again for good measure, laughing.

The sun has nearly set, the bronze shade of the sea and the sky getting darker with each second. Eddie thinks that he shouldn’t be swimming in open water when it’s dark, he finds that he doesn’t care.

He also finds that he likes the way Richie’s hair looks. Ruffled and wet and dripping water onto his cheeks, his lips, his neck. Richie is looking at him, squinting, his glasses missing, and Eddie has to laugh again, but quieter this time.

“Eds, I can’t see.” He says and reaches forward, trying to get a hold of him.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie says, but it’s gentle and he takes Richie’s hand, guides him towards him. He runs his fingers through Richie’s hair who inhales sharply and tenses before he relaxes, inching closer. And maybe it is excitement that he’s feeling, adrenalin running through his veins, making his hands shake and his breath hitch. He kisses him. Richie is kissing him back, and somehow, he always knew that he would. Would place one of his hands on his hip, pulling him closer, the other combing through his hair before settling at his nape, deepening the kiss. It’s exactly like he always imagined, but at the same nothing like his imagination at all and oh so much sweeter.

When they break apart and Eddie opens his eyes the sun has set. He can make out the shape of Richie’s face in the dark. The moonlight illuminating his features, making him glow. His eyes are still closed, the edges of his mouth are tilted up in a happy smile. Eddie leans forward, leans his forehead against Richie’s and exhales happily, relieved. 

Richie opens his eyes, turns his head and kisses his nose. “I really hope this is you Eddie. Because I can’t see shit and I don’t want to be kissing a mermaid” A pause. “No, wait. Actually, that would be pretty cool.” Eddie huffs out a laugh and kicks him, not hard, but Richie still winces in pain, overdramatic. “Ok, it’s you! Stop kicking!”

He does, lets his hands fall to his side, letting go of Richie who kisses his forehead before resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head and mumbling into his hair “You have no idea about how long I wanted to do this.”

“Me too.” Eddie says and slings his hands around Richie’s waist, pulling him closer. He forgot about the cold.

They stay like that. Cold and shivering and happy. Above them the sky turns into a world of faraway lights, burning bright against the dark of the night. And if the stars are watching over them, Eddie thinks, they would see something burning brighter than themselves. Because he’s at Richie’s side and he is radiant with a happy feeling inside of him. Glowing from the inside out.

“You’re cold.” Eddie says and Richie hums in agreement. “Let’s go back to the car.”

“No. Let’s just stay like this for a few more minutes.”

“I’m cold too.”

Richie pulls away and looks at him “Why didn’t you say anything? Let’s go back.” Eddie sighs.

When they make it back to the beach Richie turns around, heading back into the sea “I have to look for my glasses!” He calls over his shoulder “Don’t worry! Just go back to the car, it’s not gonna take long!”

Eddie does go back to the car, grabs the blanket, wraps it around himself and heads back to the beach, wading into the sea.

He finds Richie walking through the water, eyes cast downward, looking into the sea even though the water is pitch black. Eddie walks up to him and throws one end of the blanket over his shoulder, the other he keeps wrapped around himself. Richie slings one arm through his and pulls him closer.

They find his glasses a few minutes later. Richie steps onto them, mumbles a quiet “oh shit” and starts yelling triumphantly when he puts them on and sees that they aren’t broken.

Then they head towards the shore again. Eddie’s hand at Richie’s waist, and Richie’s at Eddie’s. They let go while they’re putting on their clothes. Richie standing, pulling on his jacket. Eddie sitting, slipping into his shoes. Sand is sticking to their bodies and Eddie starts to complain about getting it into his shirt, his house and inevitably, his bed. Richie kicks sand at him and starts to laugh when Eddie screams.

He dusts himself off, looks up at Richie, a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue, which dies immediately. Richie is looking at him, expression soft. He is smiling. And Eddie smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo thanks for reading!  
> If you noticed any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made please tell me!  
> also these things in the car above the drivers and passanger seat that you can put down so that the sun doesn't blind you... are they called blinds? because i have no idea  
> oh yeah the Batman movie came out in June I think, not November but whatever  
> (ok so i just looked it up again and there is no Batman movie that came out when they were 17/18 but WhatEver! nobody cares, Right??)


End file.
